Finally Found You
by IHateEverything337
Summary: After many years, Rhiannon and A finally find each other once more.


It had been ten years since Rhiannon had seen A. She kept updated on their Instagram and was happy that they seemed to be leaving traces and making marks.

She had stayed with Alexander, they really hit it off and after high school they even went to the same college together and moved into an apartment.

Alexander knew someone else held a piece of Rhiannon's heart. She would never admit it, saying she was just stressed or zoning out, but he could see it; the way she smiled at things that others didn't find funny, how she would get glossed over eyes at certain things people said as if she was remembering being told the same thing, the way she teared up with a smile on her lips at that one certain song. Alexander was ok with being second fiddle to this mystery person. He really loved Rhiannon and he had no doubts that she loved him back, he knew she loved him... just maybe not with the same level that she loved the other person.

He was ok with being second best... but after several years he realized she shouldn't be. She should be allowed to be with who held her whole heart and had every ounce of her love, so he let her go and went on with his life, eventually meeting a nice Italian girl.

Rhiannon was left alone, but she didn't feel lonely. She realized she had put much of her life into Alexander and what they had, which she was completely fine with and did not regret, but after he left she remembered what she had told A; "Make marks. Leave traces." She had told A to do that but she wasn't doing that herself.

So she decided to.

Rhiannon got a job as a travel blogger, book editor, and part time photographer, all things she could do while exploring the world and making marks for herself and others.

Rhiannon was in Japan, taking pictures of a parade for a magazine. She also would put the pictures on her blog, but the magazine was paying her to take pictures of this festival and write about it.

She was taking pictures of everything that was going on, and was taking a picture of a crowd of onlookers when she noticed something that made her stop.

She saw a woman staring at her in the picture. The woman looked half black and half Latina, she was wearing black pants, boots, black peasant top, and bright red necklace. The strap of her black studded backpack was just barely resting on the tips of her fingers as she stopped in the middle of what she was doing just stopped there staring at Rhiannon with a look in her eyes.

Rhiannon stopped as well and looked up from the picture on her camera at the real woman. She knew that look, she would know that look if it came through a hundred different people's eyes.

She quickly put the camera strap over her chest before sprinting to the woman.

The woman dropped her backpack before sprinting towards Rhiannon as well. The two met in the middle of the street and embraced, also locking their lips together in a passionate kiss.

They remained tangled together for what felt like forever and only pulled back when they needed to breathe.

"A." Rhiannon smiled brightly at the woman before her.

"How did you know it was me?" A asked her back, their own smile shining happily.

"The same way I always did, that look in your eyes."

A chuckled and nodded, taking a step back to look at Rhiannon.

"You look so incredible. I mean, I've seen you on Instagram, but this... to see you in person is a whole different thing."

"I've seen your Instagram as well, you have lived quite the life since I last saw you." Rhiannon smiled, looking over A as well.

"Well if you're not too busy, would you want to go get something to eat and catch up?"

"I would absolutely love that." Rhiannon smiled brightly and nodded.

A smiled as well and nodded before leading the way to this little vegan Italian restaurant around the corner after picking up their bag.

They got a table by the window and finally looked at each other one more with a smile after they had given their drink orders.

"So what have you been up to? You seem happy and… bright, like you did that first day we ever spent together."

"I uh… I'm really happy and… bright." She chuckled and nodded, tucking some hair behind her ear. "I'm a travel blogger, photographer, and world traveler that writes for a magazine." She told the person across from her with a smile.

"That sounds incredible. You are so lucky. What uh, if it's ok to ask, what happened with Alexander? Are you two still together?" A wondered, drinking the water when it was set in front of them.

"No, we haven't been together for a few years. We… it didn't work out. He's married to a lovely Italian woman now, I think. We haven't talked much but last I heard they were together."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to… bring that up. I thought you guys were going to go on forever."

"We thought so too, but it… It just didn't work out in the end. I've actually been enjoying being out on my own lately. It's so freeing." Rhiannon smiled and nodded.

"You look so proud and free and happy." A smiled back. "Sorry, I already said that." They chuckled some and shook their head.

"What about you? How have things been with you?"

"Really good, I've been leaving traces like you told me too, I have actually been staying in people longer at times."

"Yea? Like you did when that girl… well, you know."

"Yea, like that. There was a guy that was addicted to meth and I could see in him that he wanted to get clean and have a happy life, but he was just so dependent on the drug that he could never get through rehab. So I did. I stayed in him for a few months, got him all the way through rehab, got him a full time job with animals since that was always what he wanted to do with his life, got him a home, a pet, friends, and started him with some schooling before I left him. I also wrote notes and hid them all over his place telling him how amazing he was and that he could do this and that I was always rooting for him. Every so often I'll send him a letter or Facebook message from whomever I'm in just to remind him that someone believes in him. I also keep checking up on him through social media and he's doing really well. He's actually in a poly relationship with two sober people." A smiled proudly, running a hand through their hair.

The server came up before Rhiannon could speak and the two happily gave their orders before turning back to each other.

"That is so amazing. See? I told you that you were amazing." Rhiannon smiled, taking a drink from her water once more. "So what about her? How long have you been inside her?"

"Oh uh…" A blushed some and looked down, fidgeting with the napkin in their lap. "Three years." They finally admitted.

"Oh, wow, that… wow. I thought you said you didn't want to take away someone's life like that."

"I didn't. I stayed in her, her name is Alyss by the way, because she was deep in depression, so far in that she couldn't see any happiness and was left with no friends and was on the verge of flunking out of school. So I stayed, got her a great job, raised her grades up once more, filled her life with happiness and brightness. I took her to a doctor who got her on meds to help with it, got her a regular therapist, and got her some amazing friends that understand what her brain makes her go through. Then… the time came… and I tried to leave, let her push me out, but… she never did. I can feel her in here, and it's hard to explain to someone who isn't me, but… I can hear her. She told me to use this life, she told me it was mine. She said that I had put this life together better than she had ever been able to, that I had given this life a purpose when she felt it would never have one, so it was mine. I check in with her every so often and make sure she knows that she's free to take over, she hasn't done so yet. All of my friends call me A and use pronouns they/them for me. It's been really amazing actually, for once I have this overwhelming sense of belonging and stability."

"That sounds so amazing, A, I am so incredibly happy for you." Rhiannon smiled brightly, reaching across to squeeze A's hand softly. "So do you… I mean, now that you have been given this body, are you in a relationship?"

"Not right now. I have in the past though. I've had a few girlfriends and a couple boyfriends."

"Well that's really good, I am so happy for you."

"I am too, it's nice to be able to have long term relationships. What about you? Are you dating?"

"A little, no one serious though. It... never lasts long."

"Why? Do you not want it to or does it just not pan out?" A wondered, sipping their water.

"They... After awhile it becomes clear that my heart is with someone else." Rhiannon admitted, looking down at her lap and biting her lip.

"Oh, wow, that... Who... is, I mean... am I...?" A struggled to ask, not wanting to be conceited but really hoping Rhiannon was talking about them.

"Yea, it's you." She bit her lip and nodded, venturing a shy look up.

"That's... Thank you. I miss you and you hold a piece of my heart as well."

"So where does that leave us?" Rhiannon wondered, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Depends what you want us to be."

"I'd like us to be together again." The blonde admitted, licking her lips and looking around the room to avoid looking at A's face

"I'd like that as well. It's... it's been a long time though. I don't know if we fit together the same way anymore."

"Me neither, but i want to try. I miss you, A. I miss you like a piece of me is missing."

"I feel the same way." A admitted with a soft smile before leaning over.

Rhiannon leaned over as well, kissing A back happily and caressing the side of their face. A few people made comments, but both of them just ignored everyone else.

They pulled away after a moment and smiled at each other once more.

"So do you live around here or are you just visiting?" Rhiannon wondered, eager to have a bit of alone time with A now that they had both admitted they missed each other.

"I like a few streets away, I've lived here for two years, I've always wanted to live here." A admitted.

"Let's go then." Rhiannon smiled, getting up happily and offering her hand to A.

A smiled, getting up as well and taking Rhiannon's hand.

"I'm not letting you go this time." A smiled, leading the way to their apartment.

"I'm not letting you." She smiled back.


End file.
